<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait Until the Walls Come Down by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865854">Wait Until the Walls Come Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster'>BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone With the Fallen Leaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But the habits remain, I love that the tag exists, Lotor was a Prince and Shiro was a prisoner when they first got together, M/M, Now they're both something else, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Gone with the Fallen Leaves.  In one universe, after his banishment, Lotor left, preparing to begin his plans to open a rift portal and overthrow his father.  As much as he cared, Shiro wasn't worth the universe.</p><p>In another, he was.  In another, Lotor goes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gone With the Fallen Leaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait Until the Walls Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lotor’s heart pounded, fluttering furiously in his chest like he’d stolen it from a smaller creature.  Under his hands, the controls of his ships moved autonomously, flying smoothly through the warp tunnel.  They were cloaked still, as if it helped at all, but Lotor hadn’t moved to shut it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t.  Not yet. His mind was too full.  His eyes only barely saw the ship.  Instead his vision faded back and forth between what had happened the past several varga, and the possibilities that sprang from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor had never openly defied the empire.  Not like this. As a boy, he’d never questioned how his father ruled.  Later, he’d ralied for change, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> the empire, not against it.  He’d sought out better ways to control their subjects, less wasteful ways to organize the troops.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lotor had been punished, his resentment had solidified into any icy stone that centered directly in his heart.  He’d researched rifts, Quintessence, Altean alchemy - all subjects forbidden to him, but he’d no longer cared. Carefully, Lotor had selected those he trusted, those only half Galra like himself, who were eager to break free of the narrow confines and values of the empire.  All his efforts had been sly, filled with double-meanings. A public front to be discovered, a hidden value to be protected. He’d built everything carefully, painstakingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was all crashing down.  Now, Lotor was banished - plenty bad enough for his plans.  But instead of taking advantage of the distance to set his schemes in motion, he’d turned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor had</span>
  <em>
    <span> turned back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Broken into his father’s ship, like a common criminal, like a pirate instead of a prince.  He’d used all the tricks he’d slowly acquired to steal old research and blew them all to get to Haggar’s prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To get the man asleep on cot behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor had burned everything - his title, his plans, his future - for a slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t fair.  It wasn’t even how he thought of Shiro, not in a long time.  He just couldn’t shake the </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurdity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it all.  Bringing the Champion to his chambers had been an impulse, if an unusually playful one.  He’d enjoyed knocking someone so dangerous off balance, and learning how someone so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> could continue to win such stacked battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one moment, that one decision, had completely uprooted Lotor’s life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he stared forward at the swirls of the wormhole, trying to plan his next move.  He’d meet up with his generals, but not for a while. They would be followed closely, and he wasn’t sure if their loyalty would survive his complete collapse into insanity.  They’d seemed on board when he was banished, but how far would that take them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he’d have to check on the factories building his new ships.  He still had his small, precious quantity of purified Quintessence, slowly siphoned off from Haggar’s supply.  If he could get those ships finished, they could try and finish the rift. That would require resources, but perhaps it could be stolen from... from somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn’t captured and slaughtered first.  And Shiro-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d be lucky if he was killed as well.  The alternative was to go back under Haggar’s care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand settled on Lotor’s shoulder - cold and heavy.  He startled out of his thoughts, one hand going for the weapon on his belt.  But as he looked up, he realized it was just Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man for whom he’d destroyed the best chance to end Zarkon’s reign.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you were awake,” Lotor said.  His mouth moved, making pleasant conversation as his mind continued to swirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking so loudly it woke me,” Shiro said.  His voice was rough, still. Quieter than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A result of screaming, no doubt.  Because of Haggar, her foul experiments, and the contraption now attached to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The replacement for the hand that Lotor himself had cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still are, in fact,” Shiro continued.  There was a dry turn up to one corner of his lips, and a sparkle to his gaze that couldn’t mask the heavy bags under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor tried for a smile, but he knew it was strained.  Normally, faking his expressions was easy, but he’d long since gotten used to showing more of himself to Shiro.  “I apologize. I’ll attempt to be silent more efficiently. You should rest more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Shiro sat down in the co-pilot chair.  “I’m awake now. I don’t fall asleep easily after that.” His hand stayed where it was, still a firm weight.  It helped to keep Lotor in the moment, rather than being shoved under the churning waves of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you should be the one asking that question,” Lotor said.  He pointedly roamed his eyes from the start of the prosthetic arm, then up to where Shrio’s hair was now partially shock-white.  Either a reaction to the stress, or the result of the raw Quintessence no doubt used to attach and power his prosthesis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro tilted his head.  “Why can only one of us ask at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fondness filled Lotor’s chest.  He reached up and rested a hand on top of Shiro’s, squeezing.  He didn’t know if he could feel it, but he could see it. The simple compassion and caring of this man, despite all he’d faced and overcame, was a large part of why Lotor had become so attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why he’d thrown away everything to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why, despite his worries and scrambling, Lotor didn’t regret the decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m readjusting,” Lotor finally answered.  He paused, considering the words before he spoke.  For once, it wasn’t to twist their meaning. Instead, he had to be careful to remain honest.  His deceptions were too ingrained. “I’m not sure what we’ll do, or what comes next. When I came back for you, it was without worrying about step two.  Which was foolish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or brave,” Shiro offered.  He reached out and took Lotor’s jaw in his free hand.  The warm touch of his skin was startling compared to the metal of his other palm.  “I never should have asked you to save me in the first place. I know you had plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor shook his head.  “You had every right to ask.”  He could remember that day perfectly.  Shiro’s vulnerability had been so earnest, so honest.  It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to turn him down, in a way Lotor had no way of expecting or handling.  But his plans had come first - taking down Zarkon had come first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until it hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Shiro came first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor had no idea what came second anymore.  That, more than anything, was what scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro said nothing.  He let his left hand fall down, but continued to hold onto Lotor’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unspoken was that if Lotor had broken earlier, they would never have fought in the arena.  Lotor would have never steeled himself to kill his lover, and Shiro would never have had to fight back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro would have both his arms.  And Lotor - well, he wouldn’t have his title, wouldn’t have avoided punishment.  But he would at least not have to know he’d handed Shiro to the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Shiro finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were so contrary to Lotor’s thoughts that he startled again.  “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s brows rose.  “Thank you,” he repeated, enunciated more clearly.  As if that was the problem. “For coming back for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me for fixing my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do when I know what it cost you.”  Shiro opened his mouth, paused, then chuckled.  It was rueful, like he was laughing at himself. “No, not even that.  I’m thanking you because I’m thankful. You saved me. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>free.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled.  It wasn’t the supportive greeting of before, in the same way a photo of the sun wasn’t the same as sunrise.  He glowed. He was stunned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>giddy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a man Lotor didn’t know, not really.  He’d known the slave, the Champion, the captive.  As hard as Lotor had tried to separate Shiro’s position from their relationship, he wasn’t sure how well he’d managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Shiro when he wasn’t any of those things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Lotor’s chest felt warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he got to see for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Lotor took the left hand in his own, then brought the knuckles to his lips to kiss.  “I’m glad I did. You deserve it. For far longer than this.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor mind skipped ahead, already seeing the direction of the conversation.  Of course Shiro would want to go home soon. And while they couldn’t immediately fly there, not with the empire knowing who Lotor had taken and why, they could wait that out. And Earth was as good a place as any to regroup.  It had space travel, but in its infancy. It meant they had the capabilities to build what Lotor would need, if not all the material or the knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that could be supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled, then used one knuckle to tap Lotor on the nose.  The contact startled him right back into the conversation yet again.  “You’re doing it again. You don’t need to plan the future yet. Let’s get through today, first.”  He paused, then ducked his head down. “If you’d like, Lotor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the new Shiro became the captive again.  But for a moment, that stranger hadn’t just been a shining smile.  He’d casually taken control, making decisions for them both while Lotor’s hands still couldn’t even work his own spaceship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was a capable fighter, a sharp mind, and an unyielding soul.  But to think of him as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> was odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd, but not unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Lotor said, calm and even.  He sat up straighter, focusing on the man next to him.  Dealing with the future was complicated and too weighty to carry, even if he’d moved on to more positive thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, they only had to handle tonight.  Not the universe, not his plans, just getting ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief crashed over Lotor, and he took a deep breath.  “You’re absolutely right. And the first order of business...”  He tugged on the prisoner’s uniform Shiro still wore. “I think is a shower.  And a change of clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get more than a robe this time?”  Shiro glanced up through his bangs, a smile curling out his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Lotor drawled.  He smiled back, enjoying Shiro’s answering chuckle, but something churned in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment to figure out what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> what to wear.  Not out of deference, but habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting that thought aside for the moment, Lotor looked over the autopilot one last time.  When he was sure it was alright, he stood and offered his hand. “I’ll show you where to clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro took the hand and stood.  He was still smiling, his eyes still bright.  When he stepped forward, it was without his usual grace, as if the thought of freedom was filling him with helium instead of blood.  “You could join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor opened his mouth to agree, but once again paused.  Slowly, he licked his lips, and bit back a smile as Shiro’s eyes openly followed the movement.  But he met his gaze seriously, tugging their joined hand to keep his attention. “That’s not a requirement.  I did not come back for you so we could have sex. I did it for...”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For guilt, for having put him in the witch’s care in the first place.  For affection, a heavy ache in his chest when he tried to walk away. For disgust, that Haggar of all hated beings would get her claws into someone like Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I should have done it when I first had the chance,” Lotor finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinked.  Paused. Bit his lip as he really seemed to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Lotor ache to see.  In their time together, Shiro had everything to gain by saying yes, and everything to lose by saying no.  But that wasn’t the same as </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and maybe this whole time he’d just been going along because the other option was worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was the case...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Lotor had already spent sleepless nights over the thought.  What was a few more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not,” Shiro said, just a touch hollow.  It stung, but Lotor let it go. The tone didn’t mean disbelief, just processing.  “I believe you. It’s just... there’s a lot to process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt.  Shiro had learned much during his captivity, almost none of it good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps...”  Lotor swallowed hard against a wave of frustration.  He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to offer this.  It wasn’t what would make him happy, especially after he’d sacrificed so much to keep them together.  But the alternative was worse, so he continued on. “Perhaps we take a pause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight.”  Shiro’s words came out quickly, practically tripping out of his mouth.  He reached out and took hold of Lotor’s shirt, clinging like he would walk away completely.  “I’ll decide in the morning. But tonight... join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else could Lotor say?  He should have stood his ground and pulled away.  But Lotor expended all his nobility in his first offer.  He was not one for self-sacrifice, and if what he wanted was offered...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lotor leaned forward and kissed Shiro, gentle and slow.  Immediately, Shiro melted into it, settling against Lotor’s chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lotor said, not pulling back.  His words puffed over Shiro’s lips and open mouth.  “I will, because you asked, and I want to give you everything I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shivered.  “I want you,” he breathed out.  Then, those soft lips formed into a smile.  “And I want to be clean, and out of these awful clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Lotor heaved Shiro up, because he could, and because he wanted to hold him.  “Lucky for you, I have a clever solution that solves all three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky me,” Shiro said.  He let his head fall back, outright laughing.  It was the loudest he’d ever shown his emotions around Lotor before.  Usually, he was too contained, or they were afraid of being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never again.  Lotor wanted to hear all his emotions, loud and proud as Shiro could show them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom quickly became fogged with steam. Lotor pressed his mouth to Shiro’s, enjoying the wet slide as hot water fell over them both.  It plastered Shiro’s short hair to his head and darkened the now bright white bangs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the physical differences, Lotor couldn’t help but be reminded of the first times he’d had Shrio brought to his rooms.  He’d been so defensive, so wary, but he’d also allowed himself to soak and luxuriate in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back, Lotor’s chest felt too tight.  He hated Shiro’s fear of him, when he had only found it annoying at the time.  But the memory of his awe and relaxation, as well as his naked form, made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Lotor kissed his way up the bridge of Shiro’s nose, not minding the thick rope of scar tissue as he passed.  His hands settled on Shiro’s trim hips as he resisted the urge to rock forward and press their arousals together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro, on the other hand, had no such issue.  He placed one hand on the small of Lotor’s back and tugged him forward, until they were so flush together the water couldn’t fall between them.  Heat shot through Lotor, making him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient,” Lotor murmured, brushing the tips of his fingers along the line of Shiro’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not be?”  Shiro tilted his head, a smile pulling at his lips.  He rocked his hips up again, and the light in his eyes grew when Lotor flushed.  “What’s stopping us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking Shiro’s jaw in both hands, Lotor pulled him into a long, hot kiss.  He nipped along Shiro’s bottom lip, because he knew it would make him jolt.  His teeth were much blunter, and it always seemed to surprise and arouse him to feel Lotor’s fangs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back, Lotor smiled, breathing in the steam like it was the result of their heat, not the water.  “Nothing is stopping us. But why rush? I’ve only been able to touch you like this in dark rooms, snuck away for short periods of time.  I want the chance to take care of you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes went wide, and the flush on his cheeks wasn’t just from the heat or the contact between them.  “Oh,” he breathed, like he’d never conceived of such a thing. “You’ve taken care of me pretty well so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not.”  Lotor nipped his bottom lip again, this time as a reprimand instead.  “Not for lack of wanting on my part, but circumstances have never been on our side.  Tonight, I have the chance.” He hesitated, then looked to Shiro’s arm. “And I want to be careful of your changes as well.  Is your arm sore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stilled.  His eyes flickered down to his arm, and where the prosthesis was grafted on.  “No,” he admitted quietly. “When I woke up after... after being put in her care, it was already healed.  Like I’d had it for weeks.” His other arm twitched like he wanted to touch the metal, but he couldn’t do so without separating from Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Lotor did it for him.  He pressed his palm over the place where steel met flesh, thumb running along the scars at the edge.  It didn’t feel any warmer or more swollen than the rest of Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinked, then looked away.  “You were defending your life and your plans.  This-” he moved the metal arm, “-wasn’t your intention.  You tried to make it a clean death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s stomach twisted.  He pressed his forehead against Shiro’s temple, closing his eyes hard.  “You say that like it absolves me of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us would have fought if we had a choice.  If intentions don’t keep us from being guilty, then you should have left me behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The word came out as a hiss.  Lotor glared at Shiro, tightening his grip on the arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro only stared back.  He stood tall, gaze clear.  Once again, he was someone new, not a captive who ducked his head and chose his battles.  “If you’re guilty for what you did in the arena, then I’m guilty for everyone I’ve fought and killed.  And I’ve spilled far more blood than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomach turning, Lotor ducked his head.  He’d known how little Shiro had enjoyed the arena.  It was odd, now, to think back to his original fascination with the arena battles.  He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro to fight, and to win, and to kill.  It backed up what he’d always said, that cunning was worth far more than brute strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it made him feel ill.  Now, Lotor hated how the arena wore Shiro down, forced him to act so against his nature, bent him into the shape of the empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Lotor said.  “And I apologize. I didn’t mean to imply that.  I just... I wish it had all gone differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gave a flat bark of laughter.  “That I can agree with.” He used both hands to brush Lotor’s wet hair out of his face, slicking it back.  “Can we go back to kissing? I liked that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to ask me permission.”  Lotor ducked his head down to suck on Shiro’s neck.  It made him arch delightfully, though didn’t cause the sharp desperation he still half-expected from Galra partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro huffed out a breathy laugh.  “I guess I don’t.” With that, he took hold of Lotor’s ass cheeks and yanked him forward, grinding Lotor against his hip.  His lips found Lotor’s temple, brushing delicately against the skin, then nipping at the tip of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor jolted against him, huffing out his own laugh.  “So much for letting me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall ever actually agreeing to that.  You might have to convince me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor pulled back only far enough to shoot Shiro a flat stare.  He got that steady, half-giddy smile in return. Rolling his eyes, Lotor continued to train kisses along Shiro’s right shoulder, then over to his arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles under his lips went taut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Lotor stilled and looked up, this time in askance.  His breath puffed hot and wet over the skin. “I don’t know that I can ever make up for the damage I did to you.  But I’d like to start with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, Shiro stayed taut - Lotor didn’t even believe he was breathing.  But finally he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I don’t want- don’t make this about an apology.  Touch me because you want to. Or, don’t if you... if it just reminds you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomach sinking, Lotor waited a moment.  When Shiro started to open his eyes again, Lotor finally touched down to kiss the knotted flesh.  “I want to. I want this part of you to feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath coming in short bursts, Shiro stared.  Then, slowly, like he wasn’t sure himself, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor started to kiss again, sliding his lips over the wet skin.  He once again held Shiro’s hips, this time for balance, as he pressed them both against the wall.  The metal had warmed under the heat of the shower. The difference in texture from prosthesis to scars to smooth flesh was fascinating.  He flicked his tongue out, the sharp metallic taste contrasting with the salty skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shiro breathed.  His chest heaved with each inhale, and he hadn’t relaxed at all.  A shiver ran through him each time Lotor’s tongue brushed against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this hurt?”  Lotor asked. It didn’t seem like he did, but Shiro was also so tense he might snap.  Reaching up, he placed one hand on the small of his back, rubbing in small circles. It sometimes caused him to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it didn’t help.  Shiro bit his bottom lip and shook his head.  “No. It doesn’t hurt.” When Lotor didn’t stop staring, he sighed.  “It’s just... a lot. It’s been such a short amount of time. It still doesn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And when she attached it...”  He shivered, bumps rising on his skin like Lotor had suddenly turned the water to cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor nodded and pulled away.  “I can leave your arm be for now.”  He used his free hand to cup Shiro’s cheek and pull him into a kiss.  “I just want to make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  I thought maybe...”  Shiro surged forward and kissed him back, harder than Lotor’s gentle touch.  “I don’t want to think about it. Or her. Help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than answer directly, Lotor met his furious kisses.  He ran his hands down Shiro’s chest, running across his fascinatingly sensitive nipples, and stopped just below his stomach.  He felt the muscles tense, this time in anticipation, and his hips tilted up just slightly in encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lotor didn’t continue on just yet.  Instead, he trailed his mouth down the same path.  His lips and teeth found those nipples as well, trading off between them to suck and brush with the tips of his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s fingers slid between the heavy strands of Lotor’s hair.  He didn’t grip, but the greedy slide of them suggested it was self control holding him back.  When he gave an especially firm nip, Shiro’s hands clenched into fists, then let go immediately with an apologetic brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Lotor continued his meandering quest downward.  His tongue traced the dips between Shiro’s muscles, running past scars with disinterest formed of familiarity.  He knew most of them intimately already, and he remembered how most of them had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never again.  Lotor never wanted to see Shiro wounded enough to scar ever again.  He’d make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his mouth met where his fingers had paused.  By then, Shiro was visibly shivering. His fingers curved down Lotor’s head, scraping at the back of his neck.  It was pleasant enough to distract Lotor from his current mission. He closed his eyes, enjoying the nails scraping his scap and the tense muscles of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumble escaped Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro froze, eyes wide.  “Was that a good sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor pressed his face against Shiro’s wet hip, hiding it.  “Yes,” he admitted, a touch reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You purr?”  The word was unfamiliar, but Shiro’s delight was unmistakable.  “How did I never know you purr?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor shot him a baleful look.  “I let my guard down. It’s a juvenile noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute.  Lotor was the (former) prince of the Galra empire, a feared combatant, who cut opponents out of his path with wit just as often as skill.  And Shiro was calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t do at all.  So Lotor took Shiro into his mouth, going as far as he could without taking his cock down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s fond chuckle cut off suddenly.  Instead, he let out a pitched up keen. There was a thunk as the back of his head hit the wall of the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his fingers started to dig at Lotor’s neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor refused to let any noise out.  Instead, he focused on Shiro’s cock, running his tongue along the length.  He was a little easier to take than Lotor was used to, since he was proportional to his size.  The shaft in his mouth was smooth, aside from one small ridge near the tip and a couple of noticeable veins.  Compared to others Lotor had taken, it was downright plain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that minor consideration didn’t matter in the slightest.  Not when Shiro made the most gorgeous noises, low and breathy.  A flush covered his cheeks and down his chest. Lotor might have mistaken it for a sign of the hot shower if he hadn’t seen it previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sucked, Lotor let his fingers trail down again, through the thicker patch of fur on his hips, then down the inside of Shiro’s thighs.  He curled his fingers, running the tips of his claws with enough pressure to leave white marks, but not enough to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Shiro broke again.  His fingers clenched tightly in Lotor’s hair, and his hips rocked up again.  Lotor moved with the buck, amused and unbothered by the desperate move. He enjoyed breaking that tight control Shiro showed, seeing the vulnerability he didn’t trust anyone else with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It showed that Shiro was Lotor’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the night, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling off, Lotor lapped at the tip, investigating the bitter fluid he leaked as though this was the first time.  “Would you like to come like this?” He asked, turning his eyes up to meet Shiro’s. He took in the shining heat of his gaze, the parted lips and heaving chest.  The bitten, red nipples, the signs of Lotor’s conquest. “Or would you like to come with me inside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s breath escaped him in a thready moan.  He bucked his hips again, an autonomous reaction, but Lotor once again anticipated it and moved away.  “I...” His eyes fluttered shut, like he was struggling to force out even simple words. “Inside. Please, my Prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar address shot fire through Lotor’s veins.  He much prefered for Shiro to call him by his given name, but in that tone, his title was delightful as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor gave one last kiss to the tip of Shiro’s cock, then stood up.  He reached for the shelving unit and picked up a bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro reached out, brushing his fingers over Lotor’s shaft.  He seemed to find the multiple, firm ridges fascinating, though he hadn’t commented on it nearly as much as the deep blue color. (“Blue blood,” Shiro had chuckled, and then not explained why it amused him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lube in your shower?” Shiro asked, his brows rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor snorted. “Not typically.  I moved a container here while you slept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Shiro leaned in for another kiss, thoroughly distracting Lotor while he was opening the container.  “You were the one to suggest we take a break. Why stash that here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did offer, and it still stands.  But that didn’t mean I couldn’t hope.”  Lotor finally undid the top, then nipped Shiro’s lip.  It would likely be red tomorrow, but Lotor couldn’t begin to feel bad.  “Turn around, lovely, and brace on the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro obliged, spreading his legs wider as well to give Lotor more access.  He arched his back, angling his ass up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Shiro said, tone downright conversational.  “We’ll have to at least put off the break for another day.  I’d like to have sex in a bed at least once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must we wait a whole day for that?”  Lotor slicked his fingers, then slid two into Shiro without a pause for him to respond.  He moaned like it was punched out of him, rocking back against Lotor’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Lotor did his best to be efficient in preparing Shiro.  They rarely had the luxury to take their time. Now, though, he worked his two fingers as he sucked kisses into the back of Shiro’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Shiro’s fingers curled against the shower walls.  “Lotor,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Lotor leaned in, scraping his teeth along each bump of Shiro’s spine.  “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes.”  He clenched tight around Lotor’s fingers, nearly sulky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor chuckled, licking a wet line back up.  His tongue parted the heavy drips down Shiro’s skin, only to be replaced the moment he pulled away.  “Well, then. Who am I to deny you?” He spent only a few more moments making sure Shiro was ready, then slicked himself up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lining himself up, Lotor took one more long look over Shiro’s form.  Braced as he was, his muscles stood out. He was angled back, and the tips of his ears were pink with the force of his needy flush.   When Lotor didn’t immediately push in, he looked back, dark eyes lit with arousal, but also concern - like Lotor was the one who needed to be looked after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think, someone so special had been wasted, tossed into the arena as kill fodder.  Had he not been so improbably clever and capable, Lotor would have never known he existed.  He’d have died, and it wouldn’t have mattered at all in Lotor’s world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never again.  Not to Shiro. He deserved so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor pressed forward, sliding in slowly.  He knew Shiro could take hard thrusts, even despite their size difference.  But he didn’t want to. Instead, Lotor wanted to savor this. Savor </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s cock slid in slowly.  There was resistance against the first raised ridge.  As always, Lotor was careful with his part - they had limited resources if Shiro was injured this way.  But Shiro grunted and pressed back, which forced the ring of harder skin inside, and nearly worked in the second as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro moaned and pressed his forehead to the wall, panting.  He didn’t say anything - either he was naturally wordless during sex, or they were both simply in the habit of keeping the noise down.  But there was no disguising the way he shuddered, or the flush of pleasure on his face. When Lotor pressed in the second ring, his breathing hitched, and his cock twitched and let out another drip of pale white liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without words, it was clear how much Shiro loved this.  Loved Lotor inside him, despite their physical differences. Or maybe because of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt amazing.  Shiro clenched tightly around him, partly because of the size difference.  He was blazing on the inside, and his body gave around Lotor’s cock like it wanted nothing more than for him to be fully settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro whined, arching again.  He let out a contented sigh when Lotor finally bottomed out, openly panting as all four rings were pressed inside..  Leaning back, he pressed his wet head on Lotor’s shoulder. His smile was wide and contented, downright luxurious. “Yes,” he breathed.  “Better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor kissed his ear, smiling softly back down at him.  He was beautiful, shining from the water and low lights, flushed and eager as he was pierced by Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he started to move.  Lotor took his time, enjoying the slide of his ridges as each pulled out of Shiro, then pressed back in.  He’d never had a chance to luxuriate this way, and it seemed to appeal to Shiro as well. He clenched around him, but lazier than before, like he was just enjoying the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Lotor murmured.  “All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled, turning his head to look back at him.  “Between the two of us, I’m not the one to call beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet I am,” Lotor replied, though he smiled at the compliment.  His looks were delicate for a Galra, a long source of frustration. But clearly it appealed to Shiro, whose tastes he trusted more than the brutes he was surrounded by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved together slowly, skin sliding wetly together as they were joined.  Lotor moved one arm to wrap around Shiro’s waist, helping to pull him back. Shiro’s hand rested on top of Lotor’s, lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Lotor felt his orgasm start to build.  He nuzzled his nose against Shiro’s neck, nipping where he knew he was sensitive.  With his other hand, he took Shiro’s smooth cock in hand and began to slowly pump, in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s breath caught.  His breathing came out quickly again, and he clenched harder around Lotor as if trying to draw out his orgasm all the quicker.  “Please,” he groaned out. “Inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.”  Lotor worked his hand faster, and started to thrust faster.  He shifted until Shiro let out a sudden, punched out moan. He did his best to repeat that angle and speed, over and over.  “But after you, lovely. Let me see you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Shiro did.  He sprayed over Lotor’s fingers and the shower wall, then slumped forward.  He braced himself with one hand, the other still stubbornly holding Lotor’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor clenched his teeth, barely holding himself back as he continued to thrust through Shiro’s orgasm.  But finally, he wasn’t able to hold out. He came into Shiro, pressing him fully against the wall. He bit down on Shiro’s shoulder, nearly drawing blood with the force, as sparks filled his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of them stood, still under the heavy flow of hot water, panting in the steam as they caught their breath.  Lotor remained inside Shiro, still holding him against the wall and clutching his cock in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro, thankfully, seemed in no hurry to move.  He gave a couple of slow, lazy clenches around the cock.  A contented hum escaped him. “Very distracting,” he mumbled out.  “Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor smiled against his back.  “I live to serve.” The blatant lie made Shiro chuckle.  “Are you able to stand? You grow tired after sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad.”  Shiro turned enough to give Lotor a flat stare, though his lips curled playfully.  “I just need a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then.  I was going to offer to wash you, but in that case...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro paused thoughtfully.  “I wouldn’t deprive you if you’d like, my Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outright laughing - and, honestly, Lotor might have laughed more with Shiro than he had in the last five years - he finally pulled out.  “Of course. You have to keep me entertained, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke could have landed badly, but luckily Shiro only turned around and arched a brow.  He still slumped back against the wall, but he did seem mostly awake. “I can think of a few ways.  But how about you wash me, and I’ll wash and comb all that hair of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor couldn’t help his pleased flush.  That sounded delightful, and nothing he’d have thought to ask himself.  “Hm. Washing you in return for washing my hair? I’m not sure that’s even.  I might require kisses to make up the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Shiro kissed him - not the soft peck Lotor had expected, but a deep, thorough press of tongues. “If that’s what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re honorable about fulfilling your debt.  Then I’ll start.” Lotor washed his hands, then squeezed shampoo into his palm.  As he started to apply it to Shiro’s hair, he looked him over. He knew his expression would be soft, but he didn’t care to hold back.  “I’m glad I came back for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short, simple sentence held a wealth of meaning.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were worth my title and my plans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor couldn’t say them outloud, not when he still expected an upcoming break.  Even if they hadn’t been, he hadn’t said the phrase in years. He wasn’t sure his mouth and throat could string them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded back, gaze serious.  He seemed to understand Lotor’s meaning.  “I’m glad you did as well. For many reasons, but also because I would have missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Lotor surged forward for another kiss.  He completely forgot about washing in Shiro’s mouth, at least for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe was different than it had been last night.  It was far more complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had its benefits, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>